When One Door Closes
by Victoria Paige
Summary: You haven't had the easiest past. You have worked hard to overcome it, but along the way you have sheltered yourself from the world. You have your circle of close friends, but you don't get out much. Opportunity knocks when your brother asks you to move with him 3 hours away. You anxiously agree to move, and you then meet Darren Criss. What will happen? A/U. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter One

Hey everyone I have a new story up! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 To Move or Not to Move<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kimberly," your mom said. "I think this is a good opportunity for you. You work from home, you don't get out that much, and you need to be more social. I know this is a big change, but it will be good for you. Plus, Thomas is your brother, you will be near family, and he can help you get out more."<p>

"Mom, can you just leave me alone and let me think for a while," you retorted. "L.A. is like 3 hours away, and none of my friends are near there. I don't know if I am willing to move that far away from my life."

"Ok, but keep this in mind Kimberly," she said. "You barely see your friends as it is now, and you can always come back on the weekends to see them."

"Ok, just let me think," you said.

You walked off into your room and closed the door. You understood where your mom was coming from and she made good points, but moving to L.A. is a big change, and change is something that you don't do that well. L.A. was only 3 hours away, which isn't that far, but it's far enough that you couldn't necessarily come back when you wanted. You were afraid that because you worked from home, and you knew absolutely no one in L.A., you would end up secluded in the apartment. Yes, Thomas would be your roommate, but he has a girlfriend and probably doesn't want his sister around all the time. Just then your phone rang.

"Hello?" you said.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" Jessica said.

"Hey Jess, I am okay. How are you?" you said.

"Good, Charlie took Savannah to visit his parents. Do you want to grab a coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, I can meet you at Starbucks in an hour," you replied.

You showered and drove to Starbucks. You saw Jessica sitting by the window, and she had already ordered your favorite drink.

"Sup girlie?" she said as you at the table.

"Hey, thank you so much for the drink, how much do I owe you?" you asked.

"Don't even worry about it," she said. "I am just glad to get a moment to myself and see my friends."

"Feeling cooped up?" you asked.

"A little, I mean don't get me wrong I love my husband and my baby girl to death, but sometimes it's nice to spend time away with friends," she said.

"Well that's why I am here!" you beamed.

"Hahaha, yes!" she said. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, my brother Thomas is moving to L.A. and needs a roommate. So, he wants me to room with him since I work from home and am not tied to a location," you said. "But to be honest, it's such a big change. I don't know if I want to be that far away. I mean, I don't know anyone out there, and it's not like my brother is really going to want his sister hanging around him all the time."

"Yeah, but it may be a good opportunity," she said. "I would definitely miss you if you decided to move, don't get me wrong, but this might give you the chance to get out there and meet new people. I think it might be a great opportunity for you, and plus you can still come and visit here, or I may get a weekend free and come and visit you. I think it could broaden your horizons and social network. And really, if you didn't like it, you're only in a lease for a year and you can always move back."

"That is true," you said. "But, you know me Jess, ever since what happened with Greg I have the hardest time trusting people. I keep to my true friends and that is it. He has made it so that I can't trust anyone anymore."

"Kim, I know what happened with Greg has made it hard for you to trust people, but first off, you are not that girl anymore. I have seen you grow and become a strong independent woman. You know who you are, and I know that you won't let that happen to you again. And secondly, Kim you can't let your fear keep you from experiencing what could be a great opportunity. I know change is hard and scary, but you could be missing out on something great. The worse that can happen is you move home in a year," she said.

You're right," you said. "It really is just a year. It's just hard for me to accept change, you know?"

"Yes, but don't let that keep you from something great," she said.

"I will definitely keep that in mind as I make my decision," you said.

When you got home you thought about everything Jessica said. You did need to expand your horizons and branch out. You needed to remember you have changed, and you are not that girl anymore. So you decided to take the leap and make the move.

* * *

><p>The last few weeks have been hectic searching for the right apartment within your budget. But finally, you and Thomas found the right place. It's a nice two bedroom two bath apartment with a washer and dryer in unit and hardwood floors.<p>

You were still a little nervous about the change, but you had to admit that you were excited for the possible opportunities that awaited you. You settled into your place, and adjusted to life with your brother.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kimmie, Callie and I are going out tonight. Do you want to join us?" Thomas said.<p>

"Sure," you replied. "Where are you guys going?"

"Just some night club," he said.

"Ok," you said.

You showered and got ready. You let your long brunette hair cascade down your back in flowing curls. You wore a simple little black dress and your black leather Christian Louboutin pumps. You wanted to look sexy, but not over the top.

"Kim, you look amazing" Callie, Thomas's girlfriend, said.

"Thanks, you look great yourself," you replied.

"Ready to go?" Thomas asked.

"Yep!" you and Callie both replied.

You arrived at the club and made your way to the bar. You ordered a drink and sat there chatting with Thomas and Callie. Before your drink could arrive. You heard someone down the bar yelling at another guy. You tried to ignore it, but the guy became pissed and shoved the other guy down the bar. The guy crashed into the man beside you and before you could react, the man crashed into you sending you to the floor.

"HEY!" Thomas shouted. "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING ASSHOLE YOU KNOCKED MY SISTER OVER!"

Before it could go any further, security came in and dragged the two arguing men out of the club. You wanted off of the bar floor, and as you tried to get up, a hand reached to help you up.

"Can I give you a hand?" he said.

"Sure, thank you," you said as you grabbed his hand and were pulled up to the bar.

"I am sorry for crashing into you, I hope you didn't get hurt," he said.

"I am fine, don't worry about it," you said. "It wasn't your fault."

"My name is Darren, what is yours?" he said.

"Kimberly, nice to meet you," you replied.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 1. Please let me know what you think and if you like it. As always any thoughts and ideas are always welcome. xoxoxoxo<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

**Ch.2 Don't Let the Fear of Striking Out Keep You from Playing the Game**

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you out tonight?" Darren asked.<p>

"My brother and his girlfriend were coming here and invited me along," you replied. "What about you?"

"I just got off of work and I thought it would be nice to grab a drink," he said.

"Oh cool," you said. "My brother and I just moved here so him and his girlfriend thought it would be a good idea to explore the night life."

"So you're new in town?" he asked. "Where are you from?"

"Not too far," you replied. "Just about 3 hours away. My brother moved here for his job and needed a roommate. I work from home, so I am not tied to a specific location."

"That's great you get to work from home," he said. I would love to be able to do that."

"What do you do?" you asked.

"Um, well…" he began. "I play Blaine Anderson on the TV show Glee."

"Really?" you asked. "That must be a lot of fun. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's hard work and long hours, but I get to do what I love."

"That's so awesome," you said. Just then your brother tapped you on the shoulder.

"Hey we're gonna hit the dance floor," Thomas said. "Do you ant to join us or are you ok?"

"I think I am good," you said. "But, thank you."

"Ok," he said. "Just let me know."

With that Thomas and Callie went off to the dance floor. You sat at the bar and continued to talk with Darren. You talked about work and life. You talked about your hobbies and friends. Before you knew it the bartender was yelling last call. Thomas and Callie found their way back to you and were getting ready to leave.

"Hey so it was great talking with you," Darren said. "Do you think I could possibly get your number?"

You paused. He seemed like a great person, but you really didn't know him, and that scared you. "I had a great time too, but I just don't feel comfortable giving my number out to someone I just met," you said. "I'm sorry."

"Ok," he replied looking a little down. "Well, it was nice to meet you." He gave a slight wave a walked off.

You got to the car and Thomas began driving home.

"Kimmie, why didn't you give that guy your phone number?" Callie said. "He was cute, and you both seemed to be getting along really well."

"Yeah, but we just met," you said. "I just don't feel comfortable giving my number out to strangers."

"Ok, yes don't give your number out to strangers, but you spent the entire night talking with him, that's past the stranger mark," Thomas said. "And secondly Kimmie, that's how you meet new people."

"Yeah ok," you said. "I don't know, it's just hard for me to trust people, you know? I'm naturally very guarded."

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to let that go and give life a chance," Thomas said. "Or you're just going to miss out on what life has to offer you."

"Yeah, I know," you replied.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by and you were finally starting to feel comfortable and settled in to your new place. You found some great restaurants and coffee shops that were calm and relaxing. You were finally feeling like you could call this place home.<p>

"Hello," you said as you answered the phone.

"Hey girlie how are you?" Jessica asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" you replied.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I love Charles to death, but I cannot handle his mother!"

"Having trouble in the land of in-laws?" you asked.

"Oh you wouldn't even believe it," she said. "You know how we are remodeling our kitchen? I am doing everything that I can myself to save money. Now obviously I can't do everything, but there are many things I do know how to do myself."

"Yeah," you said.

"Well, Paula won't stop nagging and cutting on every little detail. She keeps saying that it won't be done on time, or it's being done wrong. She has even criticized the colors and designs we chose because _she_ doesn't like them," she said. "IT'S NOT HER KITCHEN! It's not about what she likes, it's about what Charles and I like. And who is she to tell me about remodeling a kitchen? She doesn't even have the first clue about construction or home improvements."

"I'm sorry," you said. "But, just remember to breathe. At the end of the day all that matters is that you and Charles get the kitchen of _your_ dreams. It doesn't matter if anyone else likes or dislikes it, all that matters is that you guys like it."

"Yeah, but it's just so frustrating," she said. "So how are you? How are you adjusting to L.A.?"

"It's been going good," you said. "I am finally starting to feel comfortable here."

"Have you met anyone new there?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago I met this guy at a nightclub when I went out with Tom and Callie," you said.

"Really?" she asked. "Was he cute? Did you hit it off? Did you get his number?"

"Haha, he was cute, and we spent the entire night talking, but I didn't get his number," you replied.

"What?!" she said. "Why not? Did he not even ask or offer?"

"He asked, but I just didn't feel comfortable giving to a stranger," you said.

"But, he's not a stranger if you spent the entire night talking!" she exclaimed. "How on earth do you expect to meet anyone new unless you branch out and take a leap?"

"You sound like my brother," you retorted.

"That's because your brother is smart, like me," she laughed. "Kim, I know you are guarded and afraid to trust anyone, but you can't let this fear keep you from living."

"I know you're right," you said. "I have been kinda regretting not giving him my number, but I don't even know how I would even contact him again."

"Well, maybe he was meant to be your wake up call so that next time you're more open to meeting new people," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," you said. You may never see Darren again, but you needed to take this situation as a wake up call and realize that you can't keep living in fear of trusting people.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>You were sitting at a table at your new favorite coffee shop. You loved this place. It had some of the best coffee you've ever tasted, but the place wasn't overly crowded or loud. You were able to sit at a table in the back corner, sip your coffee, and dive into your book without distraction. You were reading this enticing romantic fiction novel. It wasn't one of those cliché romance novels that read more like a porno with some extra fluff to tie it all together. This was an actual story with a real plot and storyline. You were really enjoying this book when all of a sudden you light was blocked.<p>

"I didn't I was ever gonna be able to see you again," he said. "I guess luk is on my side today."

You looked up to see who had disturbed your reading, and you saw Darren standing there with a smile on his face.

"Darren!" you said. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Hey Ch. 2 is up! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think or what ideas you have! xoxoxoxo<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

**Ch. 3: New Opportunities**

* * *

><p>"What am <em>I<em> doing here?" Darren asked. "This is my coffee shop. And seeing as you just moved here, I should be asking what are _you_ doing here?"

"I like coming here because the coffee is amazing, but the atmosphere is quiet and undistracting," you smirked emphasizing the last two words.

"Well that's usually the reason I like to come here too, but today I think I found a new reason," he said.

"Wow, has that line ever actually worked for you?" you laughed.

"Hahaha, that was not supposed to be a line," he said. "But, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go ahead," you said. "How are you?"

"I am good," he said as he sat down. "How are you? How are you liking living here?"

"It's been going good so far," you replied. "I am finally feeling settled."

"That's good," he said. "You know, to be honest, I haven't stopped thinking about that night."

You smiled and blushed slightly. "I have to admit. I kinda regretted not giving you my phone number. It's just my past has made it difficult and somewhat scary to trust people."

Darren smiled. "Look, life can be scary, and so can trusting people, but you never know what great things can come out of meeting new people unless you try."

"That's what my friends and family keep telling me," you said.

"If you don't mind me asking," he said. "What made you afraid to trust people?"

You blushed. "To be honest, it's really difficult to talk about."

"No worries," he said. "You don't have to share. Your past is your past, but hopefully you feel like to can somewhat trust me or feel like you can?"

"Yeah I do," you smiled.

"Ok good," he said. "First things first, before this conversation goes any further, can I please have your number? I will give you mine in return."

"Hmmmmmm… let me think…" you smirked. "One question, why me? I mean you are some pretty hot shot TV star, why not go after someone famous?"

"Because I am just drawn to you for some reason," he said. "You are one the few people I have met that doesn't even seem phased by my job. You look at me as though I am just some normal Joe Blow, and not someone famous."

"Well please don't take offense," you said. "But, I don't really watch TV, so I haven't seen your show."

"I won't be offended if you give me your phone number," he said.

You and Darren both exchanged numbers. You continued talking about work, family, favorite activities, and many other things. Before you knew it you had been talking for three hours.

"Oh my gosh!" you exclaimed. "I totally lost track of time! I am supposed to be meeting my friend Jessica for dinner in 30 minutes. I am sorry, but I have to leave."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I am sorry to have kept you. I do want to see you again. What are you doing next Saturday?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but I should be free," you replied.

"Ok, well I will call you and hopefully we can set up a date," he smiled.

"That sounds great," you smiled back.

"I am so glad you started coming to my coffee shop," he smirked.

"Please, you totally crashed mine," you replied.

"I was here first, coffee crasher," he said. "I call you later cutie."

With that he walked out of the coffee shop and you quickly grabbed your stuff and dashed to your car in hopes that you wouldn't be too late to your dinner with Jessica. She got some time to herself and wanted to come check out L.A.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry I am late," you said as you sat down at the table. "I completely lost track of time and got here as soon as I could."<p>

"Don't worry about it," Jessica said. "I wasn't even waiting that long."

"Ok good," you said. "So how are you?"

"I am great," she said. "So what made you lose track of time? That's not like you."

You couldn't help but smile and blush. "Well I went to my favorite coffee shop to drink and read for a little while, and it turns out that it's Darren's, that guy from the night club, favorite coffee shop too."

"You ran into that guy again?!" she exclaimed. "Please tell me you gave him your number."

"I did!" you smiled. "We ended up talking for like three hours before I realized I was running late to dinner."

"Oh who cares about you being late to dinner," she said. "Tell me everything."

"We just talked about work, family, hobbies, and then he asked me out to dinner on Saturday!" you said.

"He asked you out?! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "See, didn't I tell you this was move was a great idea?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you told me so," you retorted.

"Did you tell him about your past?" she asked.

"I told him that it was difficult for me to trust because of my past, and he asked why, but I just wasn't ready to tell him that just yet," you replied.

"I understand that, which reminds me," she said. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" you said concerned.

"Greg called me," she said.

Your face turned white. "What?!"

"Greg called and said that you moved and was demanding to know your address," she said.

"What did you say?" you were going to be sick. You began to feel a panic attack coming on.

"Kim breathe," she said. "I didn't say you lived in L.A. and I did not give him your address."

"This cannot be happening," you said. "Not again! I cannot do this!"

"KIM," she said forcefully. "You are going to be fine. He doesn't have your address. You don't live alone; you live with your brother. You live in a gated complex on the third floor, and you have safety locks on your doors. Everything is going to be ok."

"It's like no matter what I do I cannot get away from him!" you said.

"Kim, he doesn't know where you live," she said. "You will be ok."

"I can't handle this right now," you replied.

You didn't know what to do. Although Greg didn't know where you moved to, it didn't silence the fear and panic that began to rise knowing that he was trying to find you again. You have come so far, and you didn't want it all to come crashing back down because of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay so that was Ch. 3! Please let me know what you think. Like always, ideas and comments are always welcome! xoxoxoxoxo<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Ch.4: Ghost of the Past**

* * *

><p>You have had difficulty keeping your mind at ease ever since Jessica told that Greg is looking for you. But, you can't let him rule your life. You have come too far for that. You just kept focusing on your date Saturday night with Darren.<p>

Darren called just like he said he would, and asked you to dinner Saturday night. He sounded kinda nervous on the phone and you couldn't help but giggle because he was acting like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time. You said yes, and ever since then you have been texting back and forth.

"Hey Kimmie," Thomas said when he got home from work. "How have you been? It's seems we have both been busy lately."

"I have been good," you replied.

"I have a date Saturday night with Darren, that guy from the club," you said.

"What?" he asked. "But, you didn't give him your number."

"Yeah, well it turns out he frequents the same coffee shop I do, so we kinda ran into each other there," you said.

"Right on!" he exclaimed. "What else is new?"

"Well I saw Jess the other night," you said. "And she said that Greg called looking for me. Jess didn't say where I was or anything, but it looks like he wants to find me."

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "Where is he? I swear to God if I ever see his face again it will be his last breath!"

"Thomas! Please!" you replied. "He doesn't know where I am. I'm not thrilled by the thought, but let's not have you go to jail ok?"

"Ok seriously Kimmie, I want you to be careful," he said. "Just be cautious, ok?"

"I will, I promise," you replied.

* * *

><p>You were panicking. Darren was supposed to be here in 30 minutes, but you still haven't been able to decide on an outfit. You wanted to dress up, but not be too fancy. You had about 30 different options in front of you, but every time you chose one, you would change your mind. You continued with your hair and make up, and finally you heard the doorbell ring. You yelled for Thomas to get it, and heard him open the door and welcome Darren in. You went into full-blown panic mode. You finished your hair and make up, and finally picked an outfit. You decided to go with you're your black and white tank dress with the mint green lace skirt and matching black pumps. You grabbed your black clutch and headed into the family room.<p>

"Hello, sorry I am late," you said.

"Don't worry about it," Darren said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," you smiled. "You look very handsome yourself. Oh by the way, Darren, this is my brother, Thomas. Thomas, this is Darren."

"Nice to meet you," Darren said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," Thomas said. "Just letting you know, if you hurt my sister, I will have to kill you."

"THOMAS!" you berated. "Was that really necessary?!"

"Kimmie, you are my little sister and it is my job as your brother to protect you," Thomas said. "I am just letting this nice gentleman know that he better treat you right."

"GOODNIGHT Thomas!" you said. You smiled apologetically at Darren and walked out the door.

Darren opened the car door for you and helped you in before getting into the driver's side of the car.

"I am so sorry about my brother," you said. "He likes to think he's this macho man."

"It's ok," Darren laughed. "It's nice to see that he cares about you."

"Yeah, he does," you said.

"So, I thought we could go to dinner at my favorite restaurant and then go miniature golfing," he said.

"That's sounds great," you smiled.

Dinner was great. You spent the entire meal just talking about your likes and dislikes, your goals and dreams. You were amazed at how much you both had in common. You talked about your family, and he talked about his. You were really beginning to like him.

"Hey, stop laughing! It's not funny," Darren said as he made his 12th attempt to get the golf ball in the hole.

"It is just a little," you giggled.

"Oh really?" he said. "You haven't tried this hole yet, I'd like to see you try. Then maybe you will understand its difficulty."

"Ok, you're on," you retorted. You lined your ball up at the tee. You looked at the twists and turns of this particular hole, and then swung. Both you and Darren watched as the ball travelled down the path twisting and turning until PLUNK, hole in one.

"WHAT?!" Darren exclaimed. "That was rigged!"

"No it was not rigged," you smirked. "It just wasn't that hard."

Darren shook his head and laughed. "That's it! I give up!"

"Oh, come on," you laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Oh really?" Darren smirked. He then ran towards you picked you up and twirled you in the air, which caused you to squeal. He set you down, but as he did so he looked into your eyes, and then slowly kissed you on the lips. After a few seconds you broke away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to get carried away. I apologize if that was too forward of me."

"Don't apologize," you said. "I liked it."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Really," you replied.

Darren drove you home and walked you to your door. He kissed you goodnight, and made sure you were inside safely.

* * *

><p>You could not stop smiling for the next three days. Darren would test you when he had a free moment, and you could not stop thinking about him. He asked you out again for Friday night, and of course you said yes.<p>

* * *

><p>"He'll be here after work, but I have to finish getting ready," you said. "I'll call you back later."<p>

"Ok, talk to you later," Jessica said.

You hung up the phone and put the finishing touches to you outfit. You heard the doorbell ring and ran to get the door and let Darren in. You opened your front door assuming it was Darren, but immediately dropped your glass when you saw who was at the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Greg asked.

You immediately attempted to shut the door and lock it, but he pushed his way through and into your apartment. You attempted to run out of your apartment as a means of getting away, but he caught your arm and drug you back into the house.

"Why did you move here Kimberley?" he demanded. "You left me! You know better than to do that."

You cowered away from him. "You know exactly why I left you, and if you don't leave now, I will call the cops!"

"Oh baby please," he hissed. "We both know that is not true."

"GET OUT OF HERE GREG!" you screamed. "You no longer have that power over me!"

With that remark he slapped you across the face.

"OH REALLY?!" he seethed. "You are MINE! You don't leave until _I_ say you do!"

Your hand went to your face, but you could not back down. You could not let him win and get the best of you. "NO! You do not own me," you spat. "You are a piece of sh!t!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you b!tch!" he yelled as he back handed you across the face.

Before you could even recover you saw Thomas run into the room and throw Greg to the floor. You barely registered what had happened when you realized Thomas was on top of Greg beating him to a bloody pulp. You knew nothing was going to stop your brother, so you ran to the phone and called the cops.

The cops came and arrested Greg. They took both you and your brother's stories. Luckily, your brother was not arrested, but the cops said that you both might need to come in later to answer questions.

Just as they were leaving the apartment, Darren walked up with a concerned look on his face. "Are you guys ok? Why were the cops here?"

"Kimmie's ex-boyfriend found her and tried to attack her again," Thomas said.

"What?!" Darren said. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I think it's time we talked," you said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey new chapter up! I hope you like it. Feel free to share ideas and feedback! xoxoxoxo<strong>


End file.
